<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Give You my Heart by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802333">I'll Give You my Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking, Drinking &amp; Talking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pining, Wedding Night, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Asahi... my heart was yours from the beginning. Maybe I just didn't want to believe it was..."</p><p>...</p><p>It's Tanaka and Kiyoko's wedding night, and Noya just can't help but feel sorrow. He had loved Kiyoko back in highschool... though that did not matter anymore.</p><p>Asahi notices his sadness, and decides to pay back Noya for all the inspiring words the ex-libero used to tell him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Give You my Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! Bet ya didn't expect me to write for Haikyuu now did you? Well... here's whatever this is! I kinda just threw away all plans and started work on this... so I hope you enjoy!</p><p>Personally, I think Asanoya is a really underrated ship, and so that's why this was made!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Asahi..."</p><p> </p><p>He breathes, unable to speak properly. After the ceremony, Yuu's drowned himself dizzy with whiskey, and he's stumbling over to the other male.</p><p> </p><p>"Yuu! Y-you're really red... how many drinks have you had?"</p><p> </p><p>The taller male asks him, he grabs Noya by the shoulders before he has a chance to fall face-first onto the floor. The ex-libero scrunches up his nose for a moment, thinking.</p><p> </p><p>"Like... six or seven now I dunno..."</p><p> </p><p>He slurs, closing his eyes. Asahi shakes him lightly, though he's already out cold. </p><p> </p><p>Sighing, he lifts the smaller male onto his back.</p><p> </p><p>With Noya in check, Asahi begins to weave his way through the crowd, taking care to avoid any drunken dancers and so forth. He makes his way over to Kiyoko and Tanaka, who are dancing together closely.</p><p> </p><p>Upon seeing his companion passed out, Tanaka smirks.</p><p> </p><p>"Couldn't stay away from the liquor now, could he?"</p><p> </p><p>Asahi shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll take him up to my room, hopefully he'll wake up soon."</p><p> </p><p>He says, and Tanaka seems satisfied with his answer. He waltzes away, leaving Kiyoko alone to gaze at the two.</p><p> </p><p>She pats Asahi's shoulder softly, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>"Good luck."</p><p> </p><p>She whispers, and he nods, swiftly bringing Noya up to his room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Golden afternoon light poured in through the venue windows. Vines ran down the walls of the aged building. Floral decorations peppered the walls and the sides of the pews. Yuu stood next to Tanaka, helping him concentrate his nerves long enough while they waited for Kiyoko. </p><p> </p><p>Saeko and the rest of Tanaka's family sat in the front rows, along with Kiyoko's family. Saeko was crying.</p><p> </p><p>In the rows behind, everyone from the high school volley ball team had gathered. Except for Yachi, who was standing on the opposite side of the alter. She was Kiyoko's maid of honor. Tanaka suddenly leaned over.</p><p> </p><p>"Do ya really think I can do this?"</p><p> </p><p>He whispered, Noya slapped his shoulder lightly.</p><p> </p><p>"You've gotten this far... don't you dare quit now!"</p><p> </p><p>He replied, Tanaka laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"You're right. Thanks man."</p><p> </p><p>Noya gave him a sly thumbs up in response as the bells began to ring. Everyone sat up straight and Noya stood straighter.</p><p> </p><p>The large doors creaked open, the ex-libero's eyes went wide.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is that...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoko stood outside the door, a familiar face helped arrange her train before whispering something to her (last words of encouragement, Noya assumed) and sending her off.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Asahi...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yuu nearly let out a gasp, but quickly cupped his hands over his mouth as Kiyoko began to move down the aisle. Asahi stepped in and to the side, finding his seat in one of the back pews next to Daichi and Suga.</p><p> </p><p>Noya struggled to stay silent as Kiyoko made it to the alter. He had no idea how, but he managed to keep his voice in as the priest began to speak. The ex-libero clasped his hands together as the words left the man's lips. Trying to distract himself from the male he had longed to see.</p><p> </p><p>He blinked his eyes, the next thing he knew, Kiyoko moved into Tanaka's arms. They shared a sweet kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Again, Yuu's eyes widened. Cheers erupted in the venue, followed by clapping. He began to clap along with them.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoko grinned, the biggest grin the ex-libero saw her smile. She threw the bouquet into the air, the sea of people in the pews rising and pushing and shoving in hopes of catching it.</p><p> </p><p>Suga was the lucky one. He and Daichi blushed, and with a hum, the silver-haired individual clutched the neatly wrapped bundle to his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Noya watched and waiting as the event unfolded. Watched as the bells began to chime and the streamers flew and everyone cheered. Tanaka and Kiyoko flew down the aisle, hand in hand, big smiles never leaving their faces.</p><p> </p><p>As everyone moved out of the venue, Noya frowned.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Something's wrong."</p><p> </p><p>Yachi commented on the way to her car.</p><p> </p><p>She and Noya had parked close together, and he insisted on walking her back. She happily obliged, of course.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>The ex-libero questioned, playing dumb as he shoved his hands into his pockets. The previous manager clutched her handbag tighter and threw him a look.</p><p> </p><p>"Yuu, lying to me isn't gonna do you any good."</p><p> </p><p>She told him flatly, and he lifted his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I-"</p><p> </p><p>"I know you're upset about it. I... I'm a little bit jealous of Tanaka, too..." </p><p> </p><p>She mumbled, a hand lifting to swipe blonde hairs behind her ear. Noya crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not that..."</p><p> </p><p>"Then what is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"I- I'm not- I mean... I'm <em>jealous</em> yeah... but I have to be happy. Ryu and I- we're..."</p><p> </p><p>He trailed off, unable to find the right word. Yachi let out a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"You're those kinds of friends who stick together. No matter what."</p><p> </p><p>She interjected, and Yuu quickly nods.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! That!"</p><p> </p><p>"But if you're supposed to be happy... why are you still sad?"</p><p> </p><p>Yachi asked. Noya blushed.</p><p> </p><p>"I-"</p><p> </p><p>"Is it Azumane-San?"</p><p> </p><p>She interrupted again before the ex-libero could say anything. He huffed .</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah... but stop cutting me off!"</p><p> </p><p>The ex-libero pouted, the former manager laughed again at this.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry."</p><p> </p><p>She said, and reached her car. Noya watched her move to the drivers side, opening the door and reaching over to lazily throw her handbag onto the passenger's seat.</p><p> </p><p>Then she turned, pressing her back to the leather seat. She reached out and patted one of his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"Talk to him."</p><p> </p><p>She told him, though her voice sounded more demanding. Yuu nods, slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure."</p><p> </p><p>He replied, and she smiled, sliding into the seat and shutting the door. She rolled down her window.</p><p> </p><p>"See you at the after party. <em>Don't</em> drink too much."</p><p> </p><p>Yachi instructed, shooting him a warning glare. The ex-libero rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure."</p><p> </p><p>He said again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Noya didn't listen. He's piss drunk and of course, this is how he ends up with Asahi. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Noya..."</p><p> </p><p>He sighs, laying Noya down on his bed. The hotel beds are soft, Tanaka and Kiyoko clearly paid a lot to care for their wedding attendees. The former ace makes a mental note to thank them later.</p><p> </p><p>Eyeing Noya's sleeping figure again, he knows there isn't much he can do except let the other rest.</p><p> </p><p>So he does. And while he does, he sifts through the cabinets, in hopes of headache medicine or tea or something that can remedy the pounding Noya will most likely have in his head when he does wake.</p><p> </p><p>Asahi feels bad. Of course he does. It's been years since he's last seen Noya. After he graduated, they lost touch. Azumane <em>wanted</em> to reach out to him of course... but he never knew whether Noya wanted that too.</p><p> </p><p>And besides, the last Asahi had even <em>heard</em> of Yuu, he was traveling the world, living his best life. </p><p> </p><p>He supposed the ex-libero was living blissfully unaware of Tanaka and Kiyoko's relationship up until he received their wedding invite. Azumane frowned. It must have been so painful for Noya to read.</p><p> </p><p>Asahi remembered the days of highschool, how lonely he felt until he showed up. Short, yet so full of life. He was in complete contrast with the past ace.</p><p> </p><p>And that's what Asahi loved and still loves about him. How utterly and completely confident he is.</p><p> </p><p>Though, he doubts that Noya feels the same about him. </p><p> </p><p>He'd never love Azumane back, would he?</p><p> </p><p>Or at least, not here and not now. Maybe then... when they were close and stayed together. But that was years ago, they rarely talked after Asahi graduated. And after Noya did too, then it really was over.</p><p> </p><p>The former ace wondered why Tanaka and Kiyoko even bothered sending him a wedding invite.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It takes the ex-libero a good hour and a half to wake. When he does, he finds himself on Asahi's bed. On the nightstand is a pack of tablets and a cup of tea. It's still steaming.</p><p> </p><p>Looking around, Noya recognizes where he is, but not <em>who's</em> room.</p><p> </p><p>"...Hello?"</p><p> </p><p>He calls wearily, unsure whether he should take the offerings or not. Asahi appears in the bathroom doorway. He smells of cinnamon and is wrapped in only a bathrobe.</p><p> </p><p>"A-Asahi!"</p><p> </p><p>Noya dips down, pressing his face to the cool sheets again as the former ace looks down. He blushes and quickly babbles an apology, then zips back into the bathroom to get into his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Azumane comes out several minutes later, clad in his dress pants and white button down, though the jacket has been discarded.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu has already taken the meds so graciously given to him. He's unsure whether or not he should thank Asahi.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey..."</p><p> </p><p>He says softly, Noya separates from the chilled comfort of the mattress. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi..."</p><p> </p><p>The ex-libero says awkwardly, shifting over a bit as Asahi sits down next to him. He sits up, sliding over to the side of the bed and dangling his legs over the side. His feet barely touch the carpet, and he scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry you had to see me like that..."</p><p> </p><p>Azumane chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry you saw me like that, too."</p><p> </p><p>Noya elbows him.</p><p> </p><p>"Not that way! I meant like... sorry you had to see me drunk..."</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine. Don't be so reckless with your alcohol intake, though..."</p><p> </p><p>Yuu turns his head. Asahi's staring at him, blushing.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I was worried."</p><p> </p><p>He mumbles, the words coming softer than his previous ones. Noya finds himself blushing again.</p><p> </p><p>"I- uhm-"</p><p> </p><p>"I get why you're upset."</p><p> </p><p>Asahi interrupts suddenly. Noya blinks, the former ace never seemed like the type to suddenly speak up. </p><p> </p><p>"I- yeah."</p><p> </p><p>Yuu mumbles, his words quick and flat. The fashion designer sighs again and places a hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"But you don't want anybody else to know, do you?"</p><p> </p><p>He asks the ex-libero, who brushes his hand off with a groan. </p><p> </p><p>He collapses back against Asahi's bed, one arm moving up to hide his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"No... I don't. Obviously I don't."</p><p> </p><p>He says, his tone remaining the same. Asahi props himself up on his elbows and slid back, aligning himself so he can see the former libero's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"You know... Kiyoko well- she was worried about you, too."</p><p> </p><p>He mutters. Noya lifts his head up a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Wha?"</p><p> </p><p>Azumane laughs again.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not gonna sit here and give you false hope, Noya. I know you deserve better advice than that..."</p><p> </p><p>"So then what're you gonna tell me then?"</p><p> </p><p>"I know it must hurt. And its going to for a while. But... I'm gonna tell you that it was really impressive that you sat all through that and still smiled."</p><p> </p><p>"I- really?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! I... I could never be strong like that..."</p><p> </p><p>"No!"</p><p> </p><p>Noya pushes himself up, he sits on his knees and moves closer to Asahi, holding his shoulders in a similar manner to how the fashion designer had held him up just a short time before.</p><p> </p><p>"No...?"</p><p> </p><p>"No! Stop always being so hard on yourself! You're a lot stronger than you think you are!"</p><p> </p><p>He blurts, cheeks blotting red. His grip on Asahi's shoulders tightens, fingers curling and bunching up the shoulders of his dress shirt. </p><p> </p><p>"Noya this isn't-"</p><p> </p><p>"I know this isn't about you but still! I... I just- I was so... <em>surprised</em> to see you standing there and I hadn't seen you in a long time and I missed you and-"</p><p> </p><p>"Yuu, low down, please!"</p><p> </p><p>Azumane pats his back and reaches for Noya's drink, which is still somewhat warm, to his surprise.</p><p> </p><p>He accepts it bashfully, immediately lowering his voice and taking a sip.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry. Again."</p><p> </p><p>He says, Asahi moves closer and smiles, a signal it's no big deal.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just really, <em>really</em> glad to see you, that's all."</p><p> </p><p>Yuu grins, placing the cup back down. He lets out a big sigh and collapses back again.</p><p> </p><p>"You know I... I'll get over this soon. Besides, Kiyoko was only one of two people I ever really liked in that way."</p><p> </p><p>Asahi cocks his head to the side.</p><p> </p><p>"Two people? But all I remember was you obsessing over Kiyoko."</p><p> </p><p>The ex-libero elbows him as Asahi laughs.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I never told the other person how I felt!"</p><p> </p><p>He blushes, and Azumane is cautious about how he responds. Slowly, he moved closer again.</p><p> </p><p>"How come?"</p><p> </p><p>His question is soft, and Noya's blush grows more evident. He turns on his side and sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to! B-But I was worried I'd be judged for liking him..."</p><p> </p><p>Asahi takes a moment to process the words spoken.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I'm... sorry to hear that."</p><p> </p><p>"S'fine... I mean I- we're... close..."</p><p> </p><p>"Close?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I mean we... we used to be at least."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not anyone from the team, is it?"</p><p> </p><p>Noya's cheeks burn, he sits up swiftly, waving frantic hands before the former ace.</p><p> </p><p>"N-No! I- I mean... yes! Bu-"</p><p> </p><p>"Noya, you're running out of breath again..."</p><p> </p><p>Asahi comments. Yuu slaps a hand over his mouth and sits back down, feeling foolish as his head yet again sinks into a light dizziness.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry."</p><p> </p><p>He apologizes flatly. Though Azumane laughs.</p><p> </p><p>"I... I hate assuming things but... if you... if you like me like <em>that</em> I mean... I-"</p><p> </p><p>He sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"I sound so stupid but I... I like you, Yuu."</p><p> </p><p>Noya nearly passes out again Asahi's quick to catch him before he falls from the bed again.</p><p> </p><p>"Asahi!"</p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm sorry!"</p><p> </p><p>"No! Don't be!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wh-"</p><p> </p><p>"I <em>do</em> like you!"</p><p> </p><p>"You d-"</p><p> </p><p>Noya doesn't even give him a chance to fully reply. Yuu's lips are on his in seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Normally, he wouldn't just do this. But the ex libero blames his straight forward behavior on the liquor.</p><p> </p><p>Asahi pulls away for a moment, trying to regain his breath. He's just as red as Noya now. </p><p> </p><p>But as Yuu crawls over and into his lap, Asahi spreads his legs a bit and lets him. The smaller male is swept into the former ace's strong arms, and he still smells faintly of sweet cinnamon. </p><p> </p><p>"Asahi!"</p><p> </p><p>Noya gasps, he separates for a moment, running his tongue over his red and swollen lips with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Azumane blushes, using his arms wound around Noya's waist to pull him back in and against his chest. Noya doesn't fight the gesture. Instead, he embraces it. </p><p> </p><p>"I uhm- I'm sorry..."</p><p> </p><p>"For what?"</p><p> </p><p>"...Kissing you?"</p><p> </p><p>Asahi laughs.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't mind, Yuu. I just- do you... Kiyoko..."</p><p> </p><p>"No! No I..."</p><p> </p><p>He sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"It still hurts... but she's not- I know I shouldn't be in love with her. And I'm not. I promise."</p><p> </p><p>"But you-"</p><p> </p><p>"Asahi! It's always been you! I just... I was worried what everyone else would think. Kiyoko's pretty and... but she's Ryu's. And <em>you've</em> been on my mind since the beginning."</p><p> </p><p>His words hold a certain sweetness to them. Asahi can't help but smile.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it's just one of Yuu's drunken monologues... but even if it is, he's glad he's the one hearing it.</p><p> </p><p>"Never mind. Lets rest now, Yuu."</p><p> </p><p>He whispers. The ex-libero groans. </p><p> </p><p>"Nooo what about the party?"</p><p> </p><p>"No more partying. You've already had enough alcohol. I'm surprised haven't thrown up yet."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh I feel like I'm about to!"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay then! How about we just head on over to the bathroom then..."</p><p> </p><p>Asahi laughs, quickly getting up and pulling Noya along to the bathroom. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"For the record, I'm still pissed off with you."</p><p> </p><p>Yachi rolls her eyes, stuffing the last of her belongings into the back of her car. The night has long since passed now, the hot golden sun is shining down, beating them all in heat.</p><p> </p><p>The two never came back down after their kiss, instead opting to stay together and sleep. When the ex-libero woke that morning next to the other male, he couldn't help but smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Awe c'mon! I couldn't help it! I was upset!"</p><p> </p><p>Noya raises his hands in defense. The blonde shuts her trunk with a loud slam and approaches.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, and then you felt better after Asahi took care of you."</p><p> </p><p>She smirked. Noya rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"It was one kiss! I-It was a heat of the moment thing..."</p><p> </p><p>The ex-libero is blushing now, with his arms crossed and eyes staring off to the side. Yachi sweeps a strand of hair behind her ear and laughs.</p><p> </p><p>"It's cool, Noya."</p><p> </p><p>She says. She leans in a bit, smile smirk still on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't tell anyone, but Kanoka and I kissed while on the dance floor..."</p><p> </p><p>She whispers. Noya's eyes go wide, and she laughs again, moving towards her car.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm kidding, stupid! Just <em>please</em> don't get wasted again, next time Asahi might not be there to rescue you!"</p><p> </p><p>She warns, getting into her car. Noya waves and watches her drive off.</p><p> </p><p>"She's right ya know."</p><p> </p><p>A softer female voice calls.</p><p> </p><p>Yuu jumps back and turns. Asahi, Tanaka and Kiyoko are walking down the stairs of the hotel towards him.</p><p> </p><p>"O-oh! Hey!"</p><p> </p><p>He says.</p><p> </p><p>They reach the bottom of the stairs, Tanaka slings an arm around Kiyoko, and Azumane approaches the shorter male.</p><p> </p><p>"...I know last night was unexpected."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p> </p><p>"But I- I was hoping that maybe you'd... wanna see each other again some time?"</p><p> </p><p>Asahi asks softly, he brings a hand to the back of his neck, tangling it in his long hairs. He's blushing.</p><p> </p><p>"I-"</p><p> </p><p>Noya inhales and takes a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>"O-of course! I'd love to!"</p><p> </p><p>He replies. And Azumane can't help but smile, then Yuu smiles, and then Tanaka and Kiyoko.</p><p> </p><p>"M'happy for ya, Yuu."</p><p> </p><p>"Me too."</p><p> </p><p>The newly weds say, and Noya runs over to Tanaka to give him a hug.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks so much for everything bro!"</p><p> </p><p>The taller male laughs and ruffles his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for coming!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, it was a pleasure having you, Noya."</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoko hums. Yuu separates from Tanaka and glances from his wife back to him again.</p><p> </p><p>"Better treat her well!"</p><p> </p><p>"You know I will!"</p><p> </p><p>They all laugh, and the ex libero turns around, Asahi's waiting for him with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"We'd both better get going. Congrats guys!"</p><p> </p><p>He says, waving back. Azumane does the same.</p><p> </p><p>The two walk back to their cars smiling and chatting. </p><p> </p><p>And when they reach their cars, they share another quick kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"I promise... my heart belongs to you now..."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure about that?"</p><p> </p><p>Noya asks, hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course."</p><p> </p><p>He laughs. They let go of each other's hands, though their hearts are both thumping loudly, and they both have big smiles as they walk off and away from each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, it's finally here! I've been working on this story on and off for weeks now, and I'm glad I finished up now. To the Asanoya fans out there, I hope you like this! I know I'm not the best writer, and I believe this story's a bit all over the place... but I was happy writing. And I'm really glad its done now!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>